This invention relates to the generation of high-frequency gravitational waves that can be modulated and utilized for communication, propulsion and for the purpose of testing new physical theories, concepts, and conjectures. More particularly this invention relates to a combination of small energizable elements operatively connected to a computer working in concert to produce a third-time-derivative motion of a nearby mass or electromechanical elements that generates a high-frequency gravitational wave. The invention also relates to the detection of gravitational waves.
Albert Einstein in his General Theory of Relativity predicted gravitational waves (GW). Such waves have never been detected, but an extra-terrestrial source of low-frequency GW, namely a neutron double star pair, has been observed to coalesce at a rate exactly as predicted if it radiated GW. The production of GW having a high frequency and generated by relatively strong magnetic, electrical and electromechanical forces acting on relatively small masses rather than by the relatively weak gravitational forces acting on large celestial masses is not known.
The prior art indicates that gravitational-wave generators are theorized although not reduced to practice. Joseph Weber in xe2x80x9cDetection and Generation of Gravitational Wavesxe2x80x9d, Physical Review, Volume 117, Number 1, January, 1960, p. 313 has proposed electromechanical-force-produced GW by use of piezoelectric crystals: xe2x80x9cWaves one meter long could be radiated by a crystal with dimensions about fifty centimeters on a side. If it is driven just below the breaking point, each crystal would radiate ≈10xe2x88x9220 [watts], assuming Pmax to be its static published value.xe2x80x9d No one has, however, put such a device in practice.
According to Robert L. Forward a gravitational-wave generator could be constructed by means of a tube in which very dense Newtonium (element 127) is caused to move up-and-down the tube at high-speed (not really a dipole since as Joseph Weber indicated {xe2x80x9cGravitational Wavesxe2x80x9d in Gravitation and Relativity, Chapter 5,W. A. Benjamin, Inc., New York, 1964, p. 91} the lowest order of gravitational radiation from a system cannot be a dipole, but must be a quadrupole). However no drawings or other descriptions of such a generator are known that are sufficiently specific to enable a person skilled in the art to practice the generator.
As described in the parent patent, there is considerable prior art in the detection of gravitational waves including U.S. Pat. No. 5,646,728, which involves a very low amplitude interferometer instrument suitable for detecting gravitational waves. This prior art involves only the detection of low-frequency (below a MHz) gravitational waves generated by natural processes, such as astrophysical or celestial events. It is believed that there is no prior art in the detection of high-frequency gravitational waves that are artificially generated for communication or other purposes.
The present invention relies upon the fact that the rapid movement or xe2x80x9cjerkxe2x80x9d of a mass or the rapid change or xe2x80x9cjerkxe2x80x9d in angular momentum with time, over a period of time such as a picosecond caused by the operation of the present invention, will produce a quadrupole moment and generate a sequence or train of useful high-frequency, for example Tera Hertz (THz), gravitational waves (GW). The device described will accomplish this GW generation in several alternative ways based upon the device""s rotating and non-rotating, symmetrical and non-symmetrical masses acted upon by means of relatively strong magnetic, electrical and electromechanical forces. Such forces are produced by an ensemble of very small, sub-millimeter, energizable elements operating in concert under the control of the device""s computer. As noted, this process is substantially different from the extra-terrestrial generation of low-frequency GW by very large rotating and non-rotating celestial masses acted upon by relatively weak gravitational forces.
Gravitational waves are absorbed differently and propagate differently through matter and space than do electromagnetic waves. Thus gravitational waves may offer advantages over electromagnetic waves in that they can be transmitted through material opaque to electromagnetic waves and their intensity may fall off less rapidly with distance than electromagnetic waves. Up to now man-made machines in use do not generate significant or measurable GW.